Arion
Sleek white horses, Arions are the first of the Lightning Horses and the fastest Standard-tier SABERs to exist. They carry the designation SOQ11, or Standard-Organic-Quadrupedal-1-1. Appearance The first glaring feature about Arions is their armor. There are small pieces on their legs, and some armor on their backs form a convenient saddle for commanders. On average, they are the smallest of the Lightning Horses, Unicorns being second to them, but by far they are the fastest. If you're riding one that's had an espresso, hold on tight. It is worth noting that Arions do not always come in white, although white is so common that other colors are simply considered aesthetic, beneficial glitches. Their armor changes depending on what patch they have installed. As Paladins, their armor spreads and thickens, and they get a helmet with a short, steel horn on the forehead. As Cavaliers, they shed all of their armor and get a cavalry saber that they hold in their mouths. As Thieves, they replace all their armor with leather, making them more agile without sacrificing too much defense. With other patches, they simply lose their leg armor. Behavior and Habitat Arions live in areas with copious amounts of vegetation and few obstructions. Oftentimes they'll either live alone or in family units. However, Arions will form large networks of friendship, which can cause a herd to form. These herds tend to be 10 to 35 strong on average. Larger herds are rare, but do exist. In those herds, the leaders are always mares, except when there are none. This is because mares are dominant, for multiple reasons. First, mares are statistically stronger than stallions. Second, stallions are the soldiers of either the herd or the family unit, as mares have to care for foals, not to mention they go through enough pain anyway. Care Instructions The best people to take care of Arions are those that either own or have access to wide, open areas, like fields, or those that have not set down roots. Arions love to run, rider or not, and enjoy a nice, long run. However, it's okay to let one into a high school prom, as they don't need to run constantly and have some level of cleanliness (although they may resist baths). They especially enjoy having a rider. An Arion's diet mainly includes grass or other skinless vegetables. However, a major warning for Arion caretakers; make sure they can't consume any stimulants or depressants, like coffee or alcohol. Because they are small for Lightning Horses but can consume the same amount of material that Blazedges can, stimulants and depressants have an increased effect on them. They will get drunk on a six-pack of beer, and they will become hyperactive if you give them an energy drink. Combat In combat, Arions have to rely primarily on their speed. Their offensive and defensive power is too low for constant assault, so they have to keep circling opponents and whittle them down. For this reason, they fight best in herds or parties. They are Wind-element, so they are capable of reducing air resistance. As Cavaliers, they can also launch blades of wind, and, if they go fast enough, they can even create large tornadoes. However, it is readily clear that they are not the best combat SABERs. Their mastery of the Thief patch gives them the ability to sabotage the enemy, however. Interactions with Other Species Arions are generally social SABERs. They get along well with other species, especially other Lightning Horses. They're not too fond of the more violent SABERs, though, like Akumas. However, they won't actively seek other species, and might run if you spook them. Category:Standard-tier SABERs Category:Organic SABERs Category:Quadrupedal SABERs Category:SABERs